La chica de la habitacion de al lado
by Hermy Granger Weasley
Summary: Pequeño primer Songfic de Draco y Hermione. La cancion es antigua pero es muy bonita.Final feliz. Entrad y a disfrutar.


**Bien, aquí estoy, os trigo un mini songfic de Draco y Hermione inspirado en la canción antigua de Fran Perea: La chica de la habitación de al lado, la cual da nombre al fic. Me ha gustado escribirlo porque nunca había escrito solo desde el punto de vista del chico.**

**Antes de que me matéis, si, sé que tengo que seguir con el otro Dramione y estoy en ello de verdad pero es que apareció esta canción en mi aleatorio de youtube y tuve que escribirlo.**

**Un par de aclaraciones mas y ya me callo. Lo primero, Las partes en negrita son la canción y lo segundo que eso, que los personajes no son míos, son de maravillosa Rowling. Disfrutadlo**

* * *

><p><strong>El alba me sorprendió<strong>

**contando las líneas de luz**  
><strong>que dejan tus persianas.<strong>  
><strong>No puedo dejar de mirar<strong>  
><strong>tu espalda rayada de sol<strong>  
><strong>y saber q estés a años luz<strong>  
><strong>Siendo la chica de al lado<strong>

Esta amaneciendo, no sé qué hora es, pero yo ya no puedo dormir mas, rondas mi cabeza haciendo de mi estomago un revoltijo de nervios y me siento en la silla que da de frente a tu ventana. Un rato después, no me preguntes si horas o minutos subes la persiana y sonríes al verme susurrando un buenos días y dejando que el sol te dé en la cara y haga resplandecer el doble tus hermosos bucles castaños. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan bonita Hermione Granger? Normal que nunca valla a conseguir tenerte.

**Lo que conoces de mí**  
><strong>son sólo las piezas<strong>  
><strong>del puzle que puedo mostrarte.<strong>  
><strong>Me falta un pedazo de ti<strong>  
><strong>un gesto para rogarte que dejes de verme<strong>

**Como ese chico de al lado**

Salgo del apartamento como siempre, a la misma hora, hacia el mismo sitio y salgo recordando como sonríes cuando te asomas al balcón de tu casa y ves amanecer un nuevo día. Lo único de lo que nos conocemos es de vernos en la escalera y de alguna vez que te pregunte por el tiempo en el ascensor. Cierro con dos vueltas de llave la puerta y me giro y ahí estas tu, sonriente y esperando al ascensor. Sonrió y me aproximo a ti queriendo decirte lo mucho que me gustas, pero otra vez bajamos en el ascensor sonriendo avergonzados y te vas despidiéndote con un precioso adiós saliendo de tus labios.

**Entre tanto los dos**  
><strong>desayunamos miradas cada mañana.<strong>  
><strong>Mientras tanto los dos<strong>  
><strong>somos reflejos perdidos en tu ventana.<strong>  
><strong>Siendo la chica de al lado.<strong>  
><strong>Siendo la chica de al lado.<strong>

Apenas puedo concentrarme en el trabajo y solo se me viene a la mente una cosa, en realidad dos, tus ojos y tu sonrisa, parece que quisieras decirme algo cuando sales a tu terraza y me ves. Sacas tu café y me acompañas en un silencioso baile de miradas mientras tomo mi desayuno a duras penas. Luego te metes en tu casa sonriendo y diciéndome adiós con la mano, se que vas a vestirte, siempre te dedicas a ir preciosa.

Y recuerdo que sigues siendo tú, únicamente mi vecina.

**Durmiendo pared con pared**  
><strong>lanzando al aire los besos que nunca te di.<strong>  
><strong>Saltando al suelo sin red<strong>  
><strong>soñando con puertas que no se abrirán para mí.<strong>

**Soy ese chico de al lado.**

Vuelvo a casa después de un duro día de trabajo y sé que estas ahí te oigo cantar y reír tú sola. Me imagino a tu lado sentados en la terraza juntos los dos y haciendo una vida feliz para ambos. Imagino acariciarte y besarte, pero todo eso se viene abajo, y es que nunca te tendré. Y lo sé. Ha sido un suicidio enamorarme de ti. Y yo, idiota de mi solo quiero decirte que estoy ahí, que sepas que te quiero aun sin conocerte.

**Y cuando el tiempo pasó**  
><strong>desengañado no pudo seguir esperando.<strong>  
><strong>Me tengo que conformar<strong>  
><strong>no habrá señal ni lugar<strong>  
><strong>y es que tu simplemente<strong>  
><strong>eres la chica de al lado.<strong>

Hace ya unos meses que venimos viviendo aquí, no entiendo porque tuve que mudarme y enamorarme de ti de esta manera. Todas las esperanzas que tenían puestas en que supieses que existía para ti y que quisieses estar conmigo se derrumban cada vez que te veo entrar en tu casa. Ya no eres la misma que antes, la luz de tus ojos se ha apagado y no has vuelto a sonreír desde el trágico día en que te enteraste de aquella fatídica noticia.

**Entre tanto los dos**  
><strong>desayunamos miradas cada mañana.<strong>  
><strong>Mientras tanto los dos<strong>  
><strong>somos reflejos perdidos en tu ventana.<strong>  
><strong>Siendo la chica de al lado<strong>  
><strong>Siendo la chica de al lado<strong>  
><strong>Eres la chica de al lado<strong>  
><strong>Sólo la chica de al lado<strong>  
><strong>De la habitación de al lado<strong>

Todos los días es la misma rutina, haga frio o calor salgo a verte a la ventana pero ya no estás, aun así sigo saliendo. Un día mas con todas las esperanzas perdidas llego a casa y estas en la terraza con la cabeza agachada. Me escuchas y te giras hacia mí. No sé qué hacer, no puedo verte así se me ocurre algo loco pero te miro y te susurro dos palabras que solo tu yo podemos entender. Te levantas del suelo agitando tu pelo, bajas tu persiana otra vez con tu hermosa sonrisa y todo vuelve a terminar…

Hasta que tocas mi puerta y cuando abro, me abrazas…

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, sinceramente me encanta como ha quedado y cada vez que escribo amo mas a esta pareja. ¿Que os ha parecido? ¿Qué tal un review contándome vuestra opinión? Gracias.<strong>


End file.
